The Story of Jeff the Killer, Jane, and Rose
In a small town in Texas the woods just came to town and were unloading their moving truck. In the house next-door there was a girl named Jane Arkensaw. She watched Jeff unload the moving truck and she felt something special about him good, or bad. Jeff had pure brown hair and always wore a white jacket. A little later that day a girl by the name of Rose Wilson showed up to welcome Jeff to the neighborhood. Jane watched this and felt a sharp pain of jealousy hit her like a train, so Jane went over to Jeff’s house to introduce herself. “Hello there I’m Jane Arkensaw, welcome to our neighborhood if you need anything I’m the girl to rely on,” Jane explained. Jeff replied with,” thank you both for such a warm welcome to the neighborhood”. Jane and Rose smiled and said “goodbye” and walk away to their houses, both knowing their feelings for Jeff. Then at about 5:30 Jane and Rose were talking on the phone and decided they would invite Jeff to the park with them. About 15 minutes later Jane and Rose got to Jeff’s house and invited him, he kindly accepted the offer. They had fun in the park riding their bikes and other fun activities. They then said their goodbyes and went home to sleep for school the next day. *extra info between the first day and the next days to follow Over the next few days, they all went to school. Then they met Randal the school bully with his gang, Tray, and Jimmy. Jeff had tried to protect his little brother Liu from getting involved but Rendell pulled a knife and tried to stop Jeff but, Jeff grabbed the knife and stabbed Rendell in the arm and his gang ran away. The police thought Liu was the attacker and in that process he was sent to military school, After that happened Jeff became depressed and started to skip school.* Today is the neighbor’s birthday party,” Jeff murmured to himself. Later that day Jeff went over to the neighbor’s birthday party but, little did he know but that day would change his life forever. Randall and his gang showed up and confronted Jeff at the birthday party and Randall screamed out” nobody move or guts will be spilled”. All the people ran while Jeff stayed thinking he could beat them easily, but they quickly defeated him. They swiftly threw him through the patio door as the glass surrounded Jeff almost unconscious. Next, Randall got bleach and threw at Jeff. Then, Randall got out a match and set Jeff on fire. Jane quickly saw this action and called 911 and said” please help my friend is in danger and I don’t know what’s going on, he is on fire”! the police quickly arrived and took Randall and his gang to juvy and Jeff was in the hospital. The next day Jane came and visited Jeff with his mother and Rose came quickly after she heard about what happened. They both stood there watching something that they thought was unimaginable. The next day Jane and rose walked together to school just waiting to hear all the questions about Jeff little did they know that something horrific had happened without them ever knowing what had happened. Meg a classmate of theirs said “didn’t you guys hear Jeff murdered the person that was staying in his hospital room then he ran off and no one knows what happened to him”. Jane and Rose were in awe when they heard this, and they quickly ran outside to comprehend this horrible thing. Then they checked their cell phones and checked the news report then they all found out that his whole family had been killed except for Lui. * The next events of the passage happens one year later in Illinois. Jane’s family had moved there and rose had come from Texas to spent some time with Jane. They had just fallen asleep when Jane woke up and heard crying, and there he was Jeff just standing there with a knife watching over her. Jane screamed” why are you here I thought you left”. Jeff simply answered “who are you”. Jane cried out” please leave us alone, I always wanted to be like you just please leave”. Jane has just thought to herself “Me and Rose can get out of this and I know we can”. Then Jeff said in a voice that sounded like the most evil being said “go to sleep”. Jane and Rose let out one last cry then Jeff lit their room on fire and they couldn’t get up because they were tied to her bed. Jane and Rose screamed as they lit on fire. The fire was so powerful that the ropes tying them were disintegrated into dust. They ran for the door in the hot blazing fire but they were too badly burned to go out the bedroom door. They both hared a voice that sounded like a devil and pure death itself said “do you wish life or do you want death girls”. Jane quickly said” give us live so I can get revenge on Jeff and end his wretched life”. They later awoke in a field back in Texas and quickly noticed that their skin had been dyed white by the fire and their hair was burned to black. They then vowed to each other that they would follow Jeff until they were able to kill him and to get their revenge. Category:Jeff the killer Category:Rose Category:Jeane the killer Category:Death Category:Rebirth Category:Action